Various methods have been devised for inputting text into a data processing apparatus. However, in most such methods, each word, phrase or sentence has to be inputted, by typing, afresh every time it is required. As more and more words, phrases or sentences are inputted, more spelling mistakes will occur. In addition, although there are ways of locating all occurrences of the same word, phrase or sentence in a document file in a data processing apparatus, e.g. a computer, all such occurrences of the word, phrase or sentence are located in isolation, i.e. out of the context in which such are located.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a method of inputting text into such an apparatus in which the aforesaid shortcomings are mitigated, or at least to provide a useful alternative to the public.